Fatal Blow
by BLiSS16-aKa-Smooth
Summary: UPDATED With a new chapter 6! Gene no longer loves Melfina and finds a new girlfriend.This story is going to have sexual content, horror, some humor and adult language. So go hide the kiddies! GeneSusuka Very good story Read & Review!
1. A New Beginning

_Outlaw Star-Fatal Blow_

_Chapter 1-24-A New Beginning_

_The Outlaw Star crew are flying to a food station during the night. Everyone except Gene is asleep. Melfina comes into the piloting part of the ship. Gene is operating the ship._

"_Hey honey."_

"_Oh, hey Melfina. Why are you awake? You should be asleep."_

"_I know, but I was worried about you."_

"_Worried? Why? What's there to be worried about?"_

"_Well now that we're together, I was worried you might leave me."_

"_Oh Melfina don't worried about that kinda shit. I'll always be here."_

"_Thank you Gene. I'll be in bed if you need me."_

"_Got cha!"_

_Melfina walked up the away into the darkness. When she was no longer visible..._

"_Sigh! Man Melfina been takin this whole relationship thing a bit too seriously. Maybe I should tell her to take it easier? No! She'll fall apart. Well I guess I'll just have to deal with it."_

_The Outlaw Star finally arrived at the Food Station. Gene let off a siren in the ship. Everyone in the ship were half awake. Gene knew this and turned on the radio system._

"_GET YOUR ASSES UP! TIME TO GO EAT!" he shouted over the radio system._

_Everyone just about were awake. Suzuka was the first one down. She looked hung over._

"_Hey Suzuka, you look a little hung over."_

"_No, I'm just tired. WE don't have any liquor on the ship anyway."_

"_Humpf. Well I guess your right."_

_Gene stood by the door of the walk-way connection pod that let the crew transfer from the ship. Suzuka was first out and was the one who had to find a table for the crew. Gene watched her walked for a bit. Her walking was a bit shaky and drunk, but Gene knew she was tired. He turned his head and waited for the others._

"_HURRY UP!"_

"_GROWL! Shut your mouth Gene because your teach have not been brushed!" Aisha laughed._

_She boarded the Food Station and after her came Jim and finally Melfina._

"_What took you so long Melfina?"_

"_Oh! I just wanted to walked with you."_

_Gene nodded, stood close to Melfina and walked with her. Melfina reached for his hand. He twitched._

"_Oh sorry. I just haven't done this before."_

"_I understand."_

_Melfina and Gene held hands and walked into the Food Station. When they got to the other side Melfina began to shiver a bit._

"_I'm cold Gene."_

"_Ai? I mean oh! Here take my jacket."_

_Melfina turned around and Gene put the jacket on her. He turned her around to button it up and ended up with their faces only like 3 inches apart. They started moving closer together. They were about to kiss..._

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" a combined shriek of Jim and Aisha echoed the station._

_Gene and Melfina bumped heads._

"_Owww! You metal head hurts!"_

_Melfina chuckled._

"_Sorry meat head!"_

_Gene laughed with her. Then Aisha and Jim screamed again. Gene's eyes shot wide open and he ran to them. Melfina was still laughing, but stopped when she realized Gene wasn't even there. She walked to the scene, head down looking at the floor._

_Over by Aisha and Jim_

_Gene came to their table breathing heavily. Then he saw it... Suzuka lay passed out, bleeding from the nose._


	2. A Tragedy For One Ain't A Tragedy For An...

_Outlaw Star-Fatal Blow_

_Chapter 2-24-A Tragety for One ain't A Tragety For Another_

__

_"Oh my God!" Gene cried out._

_"She was..." Melfina stopped._

_She looked over to see Gene crying. She didn't think he'd dred on the situation the way he was._

_"Gene. Sazuka will be ok. You shouldn't worry about her as if she was your wife." She said the last few words loud and with anger. Gene noticed her tone and immediately knew what was going on. Gene stood up with his head looking down at Sazuka, so his faced was unseen._

_"...You're jealous."_

_"Gene what do..." Melfina was cut off._

_"I don't believe you. Sazuka is a friend. And you act as if I sleep with her. Why can't I be sad for her?"_

_"Gene..."Aisha tried to butt in._

_"Melfina, I don't want to see you for a long time. "_

_The conversation ended. And everyone was silenced._

_"I HATE YOU GENE STARWIND!"_

_Melfina ran, crying, back onto the Outlaw Star._

_"You shouldn't be so fuckin harsh Gene." Aisha lashed._

_"Yeah." Jim added._

_"Just go back to the ship. Get the hell away from me."_

_Jim and Aisha followed Gene's action, mumbling cuss words and insults. Gene continued to stare down at Susuka, his dear friend, layed out with blood dripping from her nose. There was no movement from Gene for about 10 minutes. He just stared at Susaka. It seemed if he was trying to think of his next move. Then he bent down and picked Susuka up. He walked, with her in his arms, back onto the ship. Everyone else from the crew were somewhere else when Gene entered the ship._

_"Fuck them all Susuka. If you can hear me, I said fuck them all."_

_cough! cough! cough!_

_"Gene...what the fuck happened?" Susuka said in a struggled voice._

_Gene stared down at Susuka as if he was mad at her. Then he cracked a smile._

_"Melfina and I broke up."_

_"But why?" Susuka said still struggling to talk._

_"Because..."_


	3. What The Fuck is Going On?

_Outlaw Star-Fatal Blow_

_Chapter 3-24-What The Fuck is Going On?_

"…_She was taking our relationship to seriously." Gene lied._

"_Oh, I thought maybe because you didn't love her anymore."_

"_No, I'll always love her."_

"_Cough! Cough!" Susuka coughed up blood._

"_What's wrong? Did I say something? What the hell?"_

"_Cough! Cough! I can't…Cough!"_

"_Susuka you need help. Medical help. Let me get you some of that."_

_Gene was so worried that he shaking. He picked Susuka up and ran her down to the medical lab. Gilliam was already there because he saw Gene on a security camera_

"_Let me guess Gene Starwind, you crashed the Outlaw Star into an asteroid and Susuka and you are the only survivors?"_

"_Shut the hell up Gilliam! I don't need you to annoy me right now. There's something wrong with Susuka and I need to know what. TELL me!"_

"_Ack! All right Gene. No need to be so hasty. **SCANNING**. Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!"_

"_C'mon, C'mon. C'mon! Tell me already!"_

"_It seems I've detected cocaine in her nostrils and her bloodstream."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Yes, she been sniffin coke! As the ghetto thugs would say it."_

"_Gilliam, can you leave?"_

"_Of course, just promise not to crash our shit into a burning oblivion."_

"_Promise. I just need some alone time."_

"_With Susuka? She's out cold by now. And would you happen to know what wrong with Melfina? She's been using me as a punching-bag ever since you guy got back from the rest stop."_

"_She's mad because we broke up."_

"_My goodness! First Susuka's on drugs and now Melfina and Gene Starwind break up? What's going on around here?"_

_Gilliam leaves the room. Gene stares down on Susuka as he did at the rest stop. He imagined her sitting at a table; arms immobile and her whole upper torso lay atop the table. It broke tears to his eyes. He was terrified when he saw it. All that terror came back as he looked down on her. Not moving, not breathing, Gene wondered if she was dead._

"_Susuka, wake up. If you do I'll let you teach me how to use a sword?"_

_There was no reply. And Gene cried._

"_Wake up, you stupid girl! You don't understand what you mean to me! I-I-I love you Susuka. I can't bring myself to say it when you're awake staring and talking to me, but I can now. I can only hope that you feel the same way about me."_

_A tear from Gene's eye fell onto Susuka pale cheeks._

"_So this is why he stresses over her so much." Aisha said to herself._


	4. The Word Spreads

_A/N: Sorry Fatal Blow fans. I was thinking about just ending the story right there. But I can't disappoint my fans. Here's the update on Fatal Blow._

_Outlaw Star-Fatal Blow_

_Chapter 4-24-The Word Spreads_

_That night Gene sat in the medical lab with Susuka the whole night. He didn't sleep at all. His love was too strong. But what he didn't know was that his Aisha had heard his confession of love to Susuka's unconscious body. The next day was filled with mishaps._

"_Good morning Gene."_

"_Uhmpf"_

"_So you stayed here all night. Hmmm…wonder why!" she said sarcastically._

"_Susuka is sick I was just making sure she didn't die that's all. Just watching over her."_

"_Are you sure?"_

'_Why wouldn't I be? Do you know something I don't?"_

"_No just asking you. See you later."_

_Aisha left the medical lab and upstairs for some breakfast._

"_No Melfina! You have to add these seasonings!"_

"_But Jim, I know the recipe! It says a pinch of salt and a cup of pepper."_

"_Who taunt you that?"_

"_G-G-Gene! Weep! Weep!" Melfina bursts into tears and runs out of the kitchen into her room._

"_Dumbass why'd you do that?"_

"_She needs to release her stress. And crying the best way to get rid of that shit."_

"_Hey! No cussing! You're not old enough! HaHaHa!"_

"_Ha Ha Ha, very funny!"_

"_I know it is!"_

"_Alright already! No more jokes. Let's eat."_

"_Woooo! Ok." Aisha says finishing her laugh session._

"_So how the egg fish fillet?"_

"_Yumm nice and spicy! I'll go give Gene some."_

_Aisha gets up from the table and walks down the hall and around a corner._

………………

"_**AHHHHHHHHH! HOT!" **Gene screamed from the medical lab._

"_HaHaHa! Now that was funny!"_

"_Yeah Gene didn't like your food that much. He says its taste like the ocean and it's too spicy."_

"_Well duh! Fish tastes like the ocean and eggs are spicy."_

"_Whatever."_

"_So Aisha, Gene's still down in the lab with Susuka?"_

"_Yeah. He's been all fucking night!"_

"_Dam-I mean dang. That's a long time. Why's he so worried about Susuka?"_

"_Do you really want to know?"_

"_Umm, sure tell me."_

"_Well, last night, I was up looking for some crème and I heard Gene tell Susuka that he's in love with her."_

"_GENE'S IN LOVE WITH-"_

"_Ssshhhhhh! This is going to be our secret ok?"_

"_Promise!"_

_Gene comes up from the medical lab…alone. Then he reaches into the room and pulls Susuka out on one of the hospital rolling beds._

"_Hey guys."_

"_Look what the cat dragged in!"_

"_Or the Susuka dragged in." Jim whispered to himself. Aisha gave him a quick, hard elbow in the chest to shut him up._

"_So Gene what made you and Susuka leave the medical lab?"_

"_We have a mission. Fred Lou gave me a hit on some crew of nobody's holding up a town. He said they a 1 million yin bounty on there heads. Each."_

"_You don't sound that enthusiastic about this Gene."_

"_Well he should be because this is a chance for him to pay me back for all the money I could be earning at this very moment working. But somebody made me lose my job."_

"_Aisha I promise with these bounties we'll pay off the 10 thousand yin we owe you. Then I'll buy some medication for Susuka with my share."_

"_But Gene what about those DD cups you were going to buy Melfina for her birthday next month?"_

"_Jim, this is a lot more important."_

"_Gene was going to buy Melfina DD cups? What did she do Gene? I want to get DD cups too. Did she sleep with you? I can do that." She said looking at Gene seductively._

"_Never mind all that. Where is Melfina?"_

"_I'll go get her!"_

"_Ok Jim! I'll be loading Susuka onto the disable section of the ship for launch preparation! Aisha, you can set the coriordinents."_

"_But I don't even know where to go! You should do it and I'll take care of Susuka."_

"_No! I'm taking Susuka! Now take this sheet and set the coridenents."_

"_You're such a pig fucking bastard Gene." _

_Aisha walked off._

"_Naw. A Susuka fucking bastard."_

_Meanwhile…_

"_Melfina we have to leave for some bounty hunting."_

"_Is Gene coming?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well then I'm not going!"_

"_Melfina!"_

"_No, that's final."_

"_Well if you're going to be mad at him don't be mad at him because he broke up with you."_

"_What should I be mad about Jim?"_

"_Come here."_

_Whisper! Whisper! Whisper!_

_Melfina's eyes shot wide open._


	5. Melfina Strikes Back Part 1

A/N: Chapter 5! Read it and review it please. Have fun with this one it's good.

Disclaimer: Everyone in this story is property of the creators of Outlaw Star. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Outlaw Star-Fatal Blow

Chapter 5-24-Melfina Strikes Back Part 1

"JIM!" Gene calls out.

"JIM!" Gene calls out from a distance.

"So Melfina that's what's been going on and I just thought you deserved to know."

"…"

"Melfina? Are you ok?"

Melfina's eyes went back into a slight slant.

"I'm fine. You should go. Gene's calling you."

"JIM! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS IN HERE!"

Jim ran to Gene with a grin on his face and satisfaction on his mind.

"What do you want Gene? And don't every call my ass scrawny again."

"Jim, do me a favor and never say ass again. And…where's you know."

"Who Gene?"

"Mel."

"Speak up."

"You heard me. Where is she?"

"She's coming. See there she is right now." (Like you care)

"Ok! Now that's everyone's hear. We're going on a bounty hunting mission. There's a lot of money on this so everybody gotta pitch in effort. Otherwise we'll fail and we can't afford that."

"Mel, are you sure you're coming with us?" Jim whispered.

"Yes. I have my reasons."

As everyone was boarding the Outlaw Star, Melfina sat by the loading dock and thought deeply to herself.

"Why should I help Gene? He betrayed me. How could he leave me for-for Susuka! She's nothing. I loved him and he left me. He feels no guilt. He has no feelings. He has no heart. Except when it's with Susuka. He caused me tragedy. He caused me pain. He gave me scars. And now, I'm going to be the one giving the pain. Gene will experience tragedy. And Susuka will experience…"

"Melfina! We need you to board the ship. You know we can't fly without you. C'mon!"

"Alright."

Melfina boarded the ship and was placed into the ship tank capsule. From the tank she could see the entire cockpit. Aisha was fastened in seat next to food dispenser. Jim in the navigational seat and Gene was absent.

-Ship's Resting Pods-

"There you go Susuka. Nice and tucked in in your bed. I have to secure you safely because I couldn't live on if anything happened to you." a tear dropped from his eye "I get so emotional around you. I just love you so much. I just wish you had the same feelings for me."

"Gene…"

"Susuka?" Gene put his face close to hers.

"Gene…"

"What is it Susuka?"

"Do you really love me Gene? Is what you say true?"

"Susuka…"

"Tell me Gene."

'I…" Gene closed his eyes "I do."

Susuka leaned up and kissed Gene. Gene's face lit up with excitement and passion. Susuka could feel his face get warmer. Gene became erected but didn't hide. Susuka felt Gene hardness slide onto her bed and poke her in her side. Gene grabbed her left breast. Susuka broke the kiss and began to pant as she became more and more erosed. Her nipple stood erected as Gene began to slide his hand gently down her stomach. He was approaching her vagina. The surface of Susuka's body got warmer and warmer the farther down his hand went. Gene's hand touched the rim on panties under her samurai dress.

"Gene! We need you to come pilot!" Aisha said walking into the room.

"And that's the final injection!" Gene said removed his hand from underneath Susuka's clothing.

"Whatever Gene! Now let's go!"

"Alright."

-Cockpit-

"Engine thrusters! Ship fuel! Everything check!"

"All systems green" Melfina said.

"Let's GOOOOOOO!"

The Outlaw Star blasted off into space and the bounty hunting begins.

"The bounty hunting has begun everybody!" Aisha yelled.

"Yes Aisha…and so has my revenge."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The long awaited Chapter 6. Forgive me for the long wait. I needed some time to do some thinking. I just needed a break that's all.

Disclaimer: The show idea of Outlaw Star and any characters in the show are not owned by me.

Outlaw Star-Fatal Blow

Chapter 6-24-Melfina Strikes Back Part 2

"YES! We're finally going to get some money! It's been so long!" Jim cries out.

"I know what you mean Jim," Aisha agrees, "except the not having money part!"

"What **_that _**supposed to mean Aisha? HAVE YOU BEEN HOLDING OUT!"

"Calm down Jim. Don't twist up your panties. I was just playing around."

"Speaking of it, Gene isn't this the time where you and Mel go to "look for cables" in the back room while we drift in space for 3 hours?"

"Oh! Ummm...yeah! Sure. Mel let's go find those cables." Gene says in an irritated voice.

"Of course Gene" (you cock sucking bastard) Melfina responds.

Gene walks to the back room and Melfina exits here energy chamber and dresses in a black halter top with red stars on the nipples and some small shorts. Gene being the first one in the back room was actually looking for cables.

I'm just not going to say anything to her. I'll just go to sleep for 2 hours and wake up in time for the mission. Melfina will just…

Melfina walked into the back room dressed to impress.

"Hello Gene." She said starring Gene up and down.

"H-h-hey Mel."

"Do these booty shorts show off my ass to much?" Melfina said turning to show her ass to Gene.

"Ummm….I-I-I-I"

Melfina turned around and walked over to Gene, switched her hips. She un-did the string on her halter top as she walked over to him, revealing the top half of her right breast. She then pressed her body against Gene's.

"Gene, don't act like you don't love me still." She said in a seductive whisper.

"Mel, I do love you still, but I can't do this. Suzuka..."

Melfina bit Gene's lip softly. Gene let out a quiet moan.

"Oooo Mel."

Melfina un-did her halter top and threw it to the floor. Her C-cup breast stood nice and perky in front of Gene. Her light brown nipples stood on end. She began to play with them in front of Gene. She rubbed her breasts and moaned with pleasure. She could feel herself getting wet. By looking at her Gene knew her vagina was wet. Gene was getting erect. He tried to hide it but his cock was too big to hide. When Melfina saw this, she immediately stripped off her booty shorts and thong. Gene couldn't take it. He was fighting back ever temptation in his body. Melfina approached Gene. She pressed her naked body against his.

"Ooooo Gene! You got me so wet! Mmmmmm! I just want you inside me!"

"Mmmmmm! Mel! You're so sexy!"

"Oooo Gene! Come and fuck me now!"

Gene could no longer fight his urges. He took off his shirt and un-buckled his belt. His pants dropped straight down to the floor. He stood only in his white boxers with his erection pointing straight up to the ceiling. He was hard as stone. Melfina's mouth watered and she dropped to her knees in front of Gene. She began to massage his cock while it was still in his boxers. She kissed the tip of his cock and pulled down his boxers. Gene had a well toned cock and Melfina was pleased. Gene stood her up. Melfina hopped up on Gene with her legs on both sides of Gene. He held her up with one arm and used the other to stick his cock into Melfina's juicy vagina.

"OOOOOOOOOO!" Melfina screamed.

Gene put Melfina against a wall and began to pleasure her with his dick. He went in and out slowly.

"OoooooooOOO! MELFINA!" Gene screamed.

Her vagina was so tight around his cock. They were both satisfying each other. Gene soon hit his climax and came into Melfina. Shooting about 3 shots of his semen. Gene continued to penetrate Melfina in order to get rid of his enormous hard-on. After 5 more minutes of sex, Melfina's legs buckled around Gene as she came. After the two were done having sex, Gene sat down in a chair and Melfina sat in his lap with Gene cock inside her.

"Gene!"

Melfina smiled. And Gene moved Melfina to the right to get a view of who was calling his name.

……………………..

Susuka stood in the doorway.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"No Susuka this doesn't mean anything to me!"

"STOP LYING GENE! I knew you had feelings," Susuka broke down in tears "for her! You stupid asshole! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

Susuka ran off onto a balcony and slammed the door behind her. Gene looked at Melfina smiling and tried to show her off by the hips. Her body was very sweaty from their hot sex session and his hands slipped up her body. Resulting in his hands being cuffed under Melfina's breasts.

"What's with all the screaming back here!" Aisha said running into the back room along with Jim.

"Oh my God!" Jim yelled.

Aisha covered Jim's eyes.

"So this is what was going on all along huh?"

Gene stood up and pulled his still erect cock out of Melfina's soft and still wet vagina. He took his clothes and went to take a shower. Melfina, on the other hand, got dressed in front of Aisha and then went out on the balcony with Susuka. The balcony was beautiful. It had a full view of outer space with a 7 inch thick plate of glass to separate them shipmates on the Outlaw Star from outer space.

Door opens

Door closes

Susuka turns around.

"Leave you double crossing bitch."

"Don't take to me like that you stupid crack whore. You took Gene from me when he wasn't willing."

"Get over yourself Melfina! He wanted me! And he still does! You where just a snack he picked up on his wait until my full recovery."

Melfina turned red in the face and turned her back on Susuka. She hunched over for like 20 seconds before turning back.

"What did you do? Spit up some of Gene's cum you cock sucking whore!"

"HaHahahaha!" Melfina laughed.

"What's so fuckin' funny?"

"One day you're going to die because of me and when that day comes I…"

A big purple ship rises into the balcony window view. Susuka and Melfina turn around and see the massive ship. It has a bounty sticker on it. Susuka thinks to herself.

A bounty? They found us first? Oh no! The Outlaw Star!

"G-G-g-g..." Susuka was in so much fright she couldn't speak.

The ships' energy beams lit up. And fire a double beam shot at the Outlaw Star.

Melfina and Susuka blacked out. Melfina quickly awakened to find herself drifting through the air with glasses surrounding her. She thought to herself.

Yes. My plan…worked perfectly. Gene will go out after the ship in pursuit of a bounty. While me and Susuka drift to our deaths. Gene I may not have your heart but this way neither will Susuka.

Melfina blacks out….


End file.
